Something New
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Set a year and a half after "If I Can Leave Off Burying The White" but can be read as a standalone (it is also a prequel for my current project!) Wylie and Vega are getting married. Oneshot.


**This week for Wega Wednesday, I thought I'd write their wedding. This takes place roughly a year and a half after the events of If I Can Leave Off Burying The White. You can read it as a standalone, just know the basic premise is a few weeks after White Orchids, Wylie discovers that Vega survived the shooting and is recovering in a secret experimental military facility. **

**This fic includes several quotations from Rent, a quote from If I Can Leave Off Burying The White, as well as incorporating several headcanons that have been tossed around on Tumblr. Hopefully you guys will like reading it as much as I liked writing it!**

**Happy Wega Wednesday!**

* * *

She knew he was approaching the living room because she could hear him humming that song - her song, he called it. Then his head peeked around the door frame. "_Michelle, ma belle_!"

She grinned, rolling her eyes. "Not this again."

"_These are words that go together well, my Michelle!_" There was his grin. "This time tomorrow," Wylie said as he crossed the room, tapping his wrist, "you and I..." he dropped down on the couch next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned against him, her back pressing against his chest, "will be _married_."

The corners of her mouth turned up as she craned her head around to look at him. "I can't believe it's tomorrow already."

"Says the woman who almost two years ago was begging me to wife her."

"I was not begging."

"Wylie," he said, doing his best to mimic her tone of voice, "are you ever going to ask me to marry you, or what?"

"Well, you were taking forever," Vega mumbled, facing forward again, feeling Wylie's chin rest on the top of her head.

"_We'd been together six months."_

Vega shrugged, grinning. "What's your point?"

"You're pretty relaxed," he noted. Usually he could tell when she was tense, when she needed him to rub her shoulders or run his fingers through her hair to help her settle. He was getting no such vibe from her tonight.

"Well, you know, long engagement, small ceremony, not too much for me to freak out about. The worst thing was getting up the courage to ask Cho to give me away. And writing my vows, but that was only because I wanted to get them perfect."

"Mine took me, like...a hundred million hours." Wylie said. "But I think they're pretty good now."

"See?" Vega said. "Everything is falling right into place. I've got nothing to do tonight but, as my aunt would say, 'sin with you for the last time'."

"I'm down for that," he said.

"So what's the most surprising thing about your vows?" He asked, smirking.

She cocked her head. "What makes you think they're surprising?"

"Well, for instance in mine I basically say that you're the opposite of what my dad told me an ideal woman would be like. I mean it in a good way," he added quickly when her eyebrows shot up. "See? Surprising."

"I'm going to be very suspicious until I hear this," she warned, folding her arms. "I quote _Rent_. Twice."

* * *

"You look _so_ beautiful," Lisbon said, smiling at Vega as the younger woman slowly spun in a circle, showing off her simple wedding gown that accentuated her waistline.

"Very beautiful," her Aunt Guillerma added. "_Muy bella, mi sobrina_."

"_Gracias, tiíta_." Vega hugged her Aunt, who was tearing up. Guillerma had only been allowed to know her niece was alive in the past few months. As emotional as Wylie still got whenever he thought about her brush with death, the news was much fresher for her father's sister.

There was a rapping at the door, and Lisbon answered it. "Kimball," she said. "How is everything?"

"We're ready to go," Cho told her.

"Did Jane get Mimi to sleep?"

"Like a log." Cho looked past Lisbon to Vega. "Are you ready, Michelle?"

Lisbon and Guillerma, to Vega's left and right, both turned to grin at her. She took in a deep breath and let it out, nodding. "Yeah."

"Come on then," Cho said, holding out his arm. "Wylie's waiting for you."

* * *

"Wylie," Vega began, her hands shaking as she unfolded the paper that she'd worked so hard on two days before. "You know when I met you, a relationship was the last thing on my mind. My job was my priority. I wanted to focus on my work...but then there you were, and I was developing these feelings for you that I never expected to have, not as quickly and as strongly as they came. I know both of us have spent a lot of time wondering how things might have gone differently, but somehow I know we would have still ended up here." She looked up at him then, a mistake, because she knew he'd be looking at her in _that way_, his love for her pouring out of his eyes, and she didn't want to finish her vows; she wanted to step closer to him and nestle her head against his chest.

But they had their whole lives for that. "It's almost unbelievable, our story, but I stopped listening to reason a long time ago, because reason says I should have died three years ago. You've given me the ability to really, _really_ feel alive, each and every day. I can't believe how lucky I am to spend the rest of my life by your side...I couldn't have it any other way. Without you, the hand gropes. The ear hears, and the pulse beats. Life goes on, but I'm gone, because I'd die without you." She swallowed and nodded her head. "I'd die without you, Wylie, but instead I get to live _with_ you."

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Stop it," she said jokingly. "If you cry, I'm going to cry." She reached up and touched his cheek where a tear had escaped. "Your turn," she said softly. Wylie nodded, not moving to pull out his notes.

"My father told me a long time ago," he said, "to find a woman who doesn't steal and doesn't cheat, and who you never have to see at her worst because she doesn't _have_ a worst. I guess I was always contrary, because those are what I love about you the most. I'm glad you've stolen, because what you've stolen is time. And I'm glad you cheated, because you cheated death. I have seen you at your best, and I've seen you at your worst, and I choose both, because in many ways, your worst days bring out the best in you. So maybe Dad was right about that part." He cleared his throat. "You...are...the _greatest thing_ that's ever happened to me. Those weeks I was without you, those weeks I thought you were gone for good, were the hardest of my life. I didn't think I'd ever get over you, no matter how long I lived." He smiled. "Thankfully, I don't have to find out if that thought was right or wrong. You used to be something I could never define. A Something. A Maybe. Then an Almost. You aren't an Almost anymore. You're a Forever. And we're a Together. And now it's my turn to tell you to stop making me cry," he concluded, putting a hand along her jawline when she dropped her face to hide her emotions.

They exchanged rings. Standing off to the side, Lisbon and Guillerma were grateful that the couple was so engrossed with each other they didn't notice the tears coming from their witnesses.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Texas" Abbott said then, doing his best to sound official, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He grinned. "Now kiss."

The newlyweds both chuckled at his enthusiasm, and Wylie stepped closer to Vega, letting go of her hands to lift the veil. "I know I said this already and I'm a total cliche, but you look beautiful," he whispered as he leaned down to her.

She leaned in, her lips going not for his mouth – not right away – but his ear, her voice a whisper. "_Close your eyes, Wylie_."

* * *

**For readers of If I Can Leave Off Burying The White that don't know already, I am drafting a Wega babyfic that takes place about two years after this oneshot (which takes place between two and three years after the initial fic). So since I was jumping from Wega in a new relationship to Wega married and having a baby, I thought I'd write some of the in between. Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the babyfic in the coming months.**


End file.
